


Stressing

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You stress about your studies a little too much, but fortunately Connor is there to help you.





	Stressing

The last sunrays descended on the bed of your apartment from the window. A few pigeons were cooing on your balcony and the cars were honking on the street. But you barely heard nothing of it.

Your fingers shook above your keyboard, as you tried to write your essay. You were so stressed, so tired and so frustrated on everything. You barely held back the tears which threatened to form in your eyes, rubbing your temples and forced your gaze to return on the screen.

The three paragraphs you had already written, were utter crap, but you _had_ to finish it. Your professor would be so mad if you didn’t finish it before the deadline, you had to maintain your position as one of the class’s valedictorians.

Your chair creaked slightly as you tried to fix your sitting position, and you took a bite from your croissant. You knew it wasn’t a good idea to eat while sitting on your computer, but that croissant was the only thing that kept you there, you were way too tired to concentrate without eating something.

You didn’t hear Connor coming home, and you only noticed him when he came beside you, observing you with a worried expression.

“Is everything alright, Y/N?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Yes, I’m fine. I just- I need to finish my essay, the deadline is on 9th day and-” your voice broke mid-sentence and you let out a choked sob, causing Connor to kneel in front of you.

“I can’t let you finish it now, you have elevated heart rate, red eyes and you’re shaking. You have to sleep. If you don’t, that’s getting worse.”

“I- I can’t, Con, I have t-to-”

“I’m going to make the base of your essay. We’ll finish it together.” he interrupted you and you furrowed your eyebrows. “And besides, it’s only 11th day, you have almost a month before your essay should be finished.”

You sighed, giving in. Maybe you stressed a little too much. Connor closed the lid of your laptop, smiled at you comfortingly and took your hand, helping you to stand up.

“You do know I love you?” you whispered to him as you pressed your head to his chest, taking in the scents of his jacket. Connor just hummed in response, wrapping his arms around you.

Being in Connor’s arms was the best thing in your life. He always managed to comfort you by just holding you - and that’s why you could have stayed there forever.


End file.
